La casa del dulcecito
by hero-chigi dattebayo
Summary: Después de ver Eurovisión y frustrados al no obtener los ganadores que desearían, los países latinoamericanos crean su propio reality show, donde el principal motivo a seguir es vengarse de algunos cuantos "enemigos comunes", estrategias bajo la mesa, lo mejor de la semana y 16 países secuestrados concursando por un premio sorpresa, 6 finalistas, 3 primeros lugares...
1. El secuestro

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia & LatínHetalia NO nos pertenece, sin embargo usamos sus personajes prestados para hacer una linda parodia…

**Autoras: Hero & Chigi**

**Advertencias:** OCC, YAOI, malentendidos del tipo B3, perversiones de las autoras

**Resumen:** Después de ver Eurovisión y frustrados al no obtener los ganadores que desearían, los países latinoamericanos crean su propio reality show, donde el principal motivo a seguir es vengarse de algunos cuantos "enemigos comunes", estrategias bajo la mesa, lo mejor de la semana y 16 países secuestrados concursando por un premio sorpresa, 6 finalistas, 3 primeros lugares y solo un ganador.

* * *

"_**Notas de las autoras al final"**_

* * *

**Unión Latino Americana presentan.**

_De los creadores del "Gran churro"_

_Y "La escuelita de notas"_

_Llega hasta nosotros…_

**¡La casa del dulcecito!**

_16 participantes_

_4 jueces sorpresa_

_2 presentadores estrellas_

_Y mucha diversión…_

_¿Qué es lo que esperas para inscribirte?_

_Premio "único y suntuoso", un premio que no puedes dejar pasar…_

_Participantes mundiales…_

_Canciones fueras de serie…_

_PRÓXIMAMENTE..._

Aquello era lo que anunciaba cada comercial en todos los canales latinos, los cuales a él le gustaban bastante –no era que lo fuera a aceptar- pero le llamaba bastante la atención –sobre todo aquella comida y licor que le inquietaban - y ni que decir de otras "cosas"- y en el comercial decían "un premio único y suntuoso" ¿a que se referirían?

Cerró los ojos tratando de adivinar de que se trataba, América latina era sin duda uno de los territorios más diversos y culturales –a pesar de no ser países primer mundistas- por lo que, no podía imaginar cual seria el premio, quizás algo estupido pero también podría ser algo interesante.

Sin embargo cuando se dio cuenta estaba en plena oscuridad, ¿se había ido la luz eléctrica? No lo sabia. En ello pensaba cuando comenzó a sentir un leve movimiento, lo cual le hizo pensar que estaba en un terremoto o algo por el estilo sin embargo unas voces a su alrededor hicieron que se quedara en completo shock.

— **Si, ya lo tenemos y lo llevaremos de inmediato…**— un silencio**— hahaha fue de lo más fácil, esperemos que los demás ya estén presentes…**

* * *

La paranoia no estaba a discusión según su entrenamiento militar, pero el ser secuestrado de su casa a altas horas de la madrugada y sin siquiera darse cuenta era mucho de que hablar. No sabia si aquello desataría la tercera guerra mundial pero con seguridad su hermano ya se encontraba tratando de auxiliarle. Soltó un suspiro... le dolía horrores la cabeza, pero no permitiría aquel trato tan poco democrático. Con sencillez trato de quitarse las ataduras que le sostenían sin ningún resultado aparente.

* * *

— _**¡Maldizione **_**sáquenme de aquí malditos bastardos!— **su voz sobresalía notablemente, pero el cansancio comenzaba a afectarle. Sin duda había sido una tarde de lo más monótona pero ¡que carajo! Ahora mismo se encontraba en quien sabe donde demonios, y el estupido bastardo no iba a rescatarle.

Sin duda se vengaría notablemente de aquellos idiotas, cabezas huecas, bastardos que le habían encerrado en aquel lugar, amarrado y todo a oscuras. Por lo menos no había relámpagos, pero no podía conformarse, aunque tuviera un poco –nunca lo aceptaría de otra forma- de miedo no les daría el gusto a los cabrones.

* * *

_Unas horas después..._

Una musical introducción empezó a escucharse por el lugar, era una tonadita pegajosa, pero que nadie –hasta el momento- supo identificar. Entonces una voz bastante conocida se hizo presente:

—**Bienvenidos a lo que esperamos que sea… espera cabrón no me hables tan fuerte… ¿que chingados? ¿En vivo? ... Me lleva la chingada…—** un tosido forzado se hizo presente mientras aquel joven de aspecto simpático, piel canela y cabellos desordenados –luciendo un traje negro de charro- esbozaba una sonrisa circunstancial—** como decía…—** volvió con su tono de siempre logrando hacer que algunas risas se hicieran presentes— **Bienvenidos sean a…** -bajo un poco la voz observando de mala gana a su productor**—… ¿Tengo que decir esto?—** ante la afirmación del mencionado siguió con el monologo.—** pero antes de esto…demos la bienvenida a mi compañero en esta empresa…—**modificando el guión establecido y logrando que el productor en jefe soltara un suspiro de frustración la cámara enfoco hacia el centro del escenario.

— **Así es… el Awesome Ore-sama Gilbert Weillschmidt, será junto con mi compadre-sobrino-casi-hermano Alejandro García López el conductor de…—**el redoble de tambores se dejo escuchar mientras aquel albino de cabellera plateada y mirada carmesí se acercaba al otro joven para, al unísono mencionar.

— **¡LA CASA DEL DULCECITO!—** Los gritos se dejaron escuchar con suma emoción, así como aplausos, carcajadas de diversión y lo que se identificó como algunos gruñidos inconformes, no se hicieron a la espera al mismo tiempo, logrando que tres cajas tras el escenario se movieran con nerviosismo y esperando a que no fuera lo que ellos pensaban.

— **El nuevo reatily show de Latino América…—** anuncio Alejandro

—**Que dará mucho que hablar…**— le siguió el prusiano

—**Pero sobre todo por sus participantes…— **aquel monologo le estaba saliendo bien por lo que, sin duda su hermanita le dejaría en paz un ratón.

—**Kesesese es hora de conocerles…—** menciono por fin el oji-carmín

* * *

**Continuara~**

* * *

**Notas de...**

**Chigi: Hola a todos; bueno este será nuestro primer proyecto juntas ¿verdad Hero?**

**Hero: Sí, así es~ y será fantasticoso~ magnifico, bello, impresionante, único, maravilloso, sorprendente...**

**Chigi: como se abran dado cuenta ya tenemos a tres participantes *interrumpe* ¿Saben quienes serán?**

**Hero: Los tres primeros que adivinen los tres primeros concursantes conforme su entrada, serán acreedores a un premio que consistirá, en sugerir las canciones para alguno de los participantes...**

**Chigi: Tomen en cuenta que es un concurso de latinos, así que serán canciones en español. Las reglas estarán en el próximo capitulo.**

**Hero: Y recuerden que si tienen algún comentario o sugerencia siempre pueden enviar review**

**Chigi: Bien saben que los review son el alimento de cualquier escritor~**

**Hero: Sí! y para nosotras son Hamburguesas y tomates HAHAHAHAHA~**

**Chigi: ¬¬U**


	2. Y los secuestrados son

**_Y los secuestrados… ejem… participantes son..._**

* * *

**—Kesesese es hora de conocerles…—** menciono por fin el oji-carmín.

Dando un paso hacia la derecha dejó el centro del escenario libre para lo que se llevaría a cabo –por supuesto que no les privaría de su awesome persona

Allí mismo se hallaban dos cortinas rojas que se abrían y cerraban ante los aplausos del público. Repentinamente, una luz se posó entre ambas cortinas, dando inicio a la entrada triunfal del primer concursante.

Una tonada comenzó a escucharse por el lugar y uno a uno de los espectadores fue haciéndose ideas de quien seria.

La tonada era poco conocida, pero la melodía era inconfundiblemente de "ese" lugar y cuando la letra comenzó a escucharse toda duda se disipó

_Viva la pa-pa-pappa__  
Col po-po-po-po-po-po-pomodoro_

(Viva la pa-pa-pappa con to-to-to-to-to-to-tomate)

_Ragion per cui affamati__  
Abbiamo combatutto  
Perciň 'buon appetito'  
Facciamo colazion_

(Por esa razón al hambre habíamos combatido, y ahora ¡buen provecho! Desayunemos )

Dos cajas eran lo que se podía observar al abrirse las cortinas, nuevamente el redoble de tambores aunque no eran necesarios puesto que todos sabían de quienes se trataban.

**—¡Italia!—** grito el mexicano logrando con un chasquido de sus dedos – la verdad era que las cajas estaban preparadas para ello gracias a Taiwán – se abrieran al mismo tiempo.

**—¡Ve˜! —** Feliciano, mejor conocido como Italia del Norte salió de su caja con una resplandeciente sonrisa, saludando a todo mundo, enviando besos a las chicas lindas y buscando, con nula discreción, a cierta persona, mientras que a su lado, aun sentado de forma inesperada y con los colores en las mejillas y el rostro, un atormentado Lovino, conocido como Italia del sur, solo deseaba con desesperación que la tierra lo tragase.

Nuevamente se dejó escuchar una tonada, en esta ocasión la canción sonaba estilo militar. Pronto se dejó escuchar la letra del estribillo:

_Sekaijyuu Hora Waratte  
Sora miagete sa tachiagatte  
Oh yeah!, Oh yeah!, Oh yeahhhhhhh!  
Hoi! Hoi! Hoi!_

_Sekaijyuu hora kawatteku  
Minna ganbatte sou tachiagatte  
Oh yeah!, Oh yeah!, Oh yeahhhhhhh!  
Hoi! Hoi! Hoi!_

¡Era el Viva Rock, Japanese side! Y la letra continuó dejando entrar a un joven de porte elegante y formal al escenario, recibiendo el mismo trato que los anteriores. El oriental saludó con discreción al público – gracias a la capacidad de convencimiento de nuestra "dulce" productora.

Era conocido como Japón más su nombre "humano" era Kiku Honda.

**—Gilbird ahora ¡dile a nuestro querido público quienes son los patrocinadores!**— menciono Gilbert hacia su pequeño pollito el cual piaba eufórico, mientras ante las cámaras se puso un anuncio que claramente decía.

_Patrocinado por:_

_Hong Kong; para tus más festivos momentos, ¡los mejores fuegos artificiales!,_

_Taiwán; ¡el imperio tecnológico que no se rendirá hasta que su nombre vuelva a ser el No. 1!_

_y _

_Suecia: ¡el mejor tallado y decorado en madera para toda ocasión!_

Luego de los anuncios, el pollito pió para devolver las cámaras a los presentadores, cediendo la palabra a un "emocionado" mexicano

**—Hey todo el mundo: ¿Escuchan eso?—** preguntó Alejandro con teatral discreción, para después dejarse observar nuevamente una caja en el escenario, mientras la canción de tonos fuertes y estridentes se escuchaba por todo el lugar.

_Du, du hast… du hast mich…_

_Du, du hast…du hast mich_

_Du hast mich…  
du hast mich gefragt  
du hast mich gefragt  
du hast mich gefragt und ich hab nichts gesagt_

Ahora fue el turno de Gilbert de chasquear los dedos, dejando ver al gran Alemania, conocido como Ludwing, en el escenario; su rostro se notaba un poco sonrojado mientras observaba con recelo a su hermano, pareciera que quisiera matarlo con la mirada, cuando de pronto fue atacado por unos brazos.

**—¡Doitsu˜!—** menciono el italiano colgándose del cuello del mayor, logrando que unos gritos femeninos se dejaran escuchar por todo el estudio ante la expresión aterrada del alemán.

—**¡Seguridad!…— **se dejó escuchar la voz de la productora, al mismo tiempo que tanto Cuba como Chile, ambos vestidos de negro, con gafas para sol y auriculares en los oídos, entraran en escena y jalaran a los dos concursantes a donde se hallaban Italia Romano y Japón, dejando el escenario libre para ver al siguiente concursante.

Posteriormente, una nueva canción se dejó escuchar…

_Ahora sé,  
Que con el disfraz se puede engañar,  
Más nunca a mi corazón._

_¿Quién es quien veo ahí,_  
_Viendo muy fijo en mí?_  
_Mi reflejo es alguien que, no reconocí._

Dando paso a un todavía algo inseguro Yao Wang, que no solo arrancó los suspiros de varias damas sino también de algunos de los caballeros presentes, sobre todo por la ternura que tenía al cargar a aquel oso panda. China les sonrió cuando de pronto el disco sonó como si se hubiese rayado y se escuchó una tonada diferente, una de las canciones más populares del momento en el mundo.

_Areumdawo sarangseureowo  
Geurae neo hey geurae baro neo hey  
Jigeumbuteo gal dekkaji gabolkka_

_Gangnam style_  
_Oppan gangnam style_  
_Eh sexy lady_  
_Oppan gangnam style_  
_Eh sexy lady_  
_Oppan gangnam style_

Y de inmediato,Yao sintió como alguien lo tomaba por el pecho y lo manoseaba indecentemente.

**—Hola da-ze…**

**—¡Im Song Yoo aru!— **se escuchó la voz de Yao molesta mientras golpeaba como podía al aludido e iba furioso a donde estaban los demás.

Nuevamente se pudo ver al sexy Cuba, pero esta vez arrastrando a un desmayado Corea del Sur hacia los demás participantes.

Esta vez se dejó escuchar una canción dulce y tierna, pero que aludía a cierto lugar en particular, logrando que los países participantes –algunos ciertamente aun confusos y sin entender – y algunos miembros del público, comenzaran a temer.

_En algun lugar alguien me recuerda  
Sueño que sera verdad  
Me recibirán con gran bienvenida  
Finalmente sin maldad  
Y desde ahora aprenderás  
En un viaje… tiempo atrás _

Iván Braginski se dejó observar con aquella sonrisa "dulce" en sus labios. A su lado estaba fuertemente agarrada al abrigo de su hermano la señorita Yekaterina.

**—Y ahora ¡más de nuestros increíbles patrocinadores!—** Alejandro señaló al pequeño Gilbird, quien piando ordenó poner las pancartas restantes:

_Florerías Holanda: Regala tulipanes, regala afecto,_

_Polonia Designer: El buen gusto, como que… comienza en casa, tipo…_

Luego de los anuncios, el pollito señaló con su alita al escenario, donde ya estaba Gilbert, esperando para presentar a los siguientes concursantes.

**—Kesesesesese ¡y ahora los siguientes! Desde tierras lejanas representando al Medio Oriente ¡Recibámoslos con un aplauso!—** mientras una melodía inundaba el lugar, Gilbert señaló hacia las cortinas de donde salió triunfante Sadiq Adnan**—que la paz de Alá esté con todos… y todas…—**guiñó con descaro al público, donde varias chicas se desmayaron en sus lugares. Siguió paseándose triunfante por el escenario cuando se dejó escuchar su canción.

_Yo te puedo mostrar  
cosas maravillosas,  
con la magia de mi alfombra  
vamos a volar..._

_Un mundo ideal, será fantástico encontrar,_  
_nadie que diga no, o a donde ir,_  
_a aquellos que se aman._

Sadiq no entendía muy bien la letra de la canción, pero varios hombres en el público comenzaron a reír y algunas chicas suspiraron notoriamente. Pronto, la tonada cambió y los reflectores se dirigieron a las cortinas abiertas… pero nadie salió.

_Oh… no van a oír q lo diga no, no  
tu sueño es no lo niegues uh oh…  
jamas lo haré no hablare de mi amor  
creí ya haber aprendido, siempre al inicio es hermoso _

_mi mente dice ten cuidado porque no todo es maravilloso…_

Y un par de gatitos salieron de entre las cortinas… tras los cuales un avergonzado Heracles Karpusi avanzaba a paso lento hacia el centro del escenario, hasta colocarse al lado de su mortal enemigo con los brazos cruzados.

**—¿Tú qué haces aquí gato callejero? ¡No te robarás mi gran momento!—**reclamó Sadiq enfurecido. El griego sólo lo miró aburrido y luego con odio. Iba a decirle algo pero detrás del turco, a distancia prudente, la productora apuntaba con una manguera a un gatito. A Heracles se le pusieron los cabellos de punta y se quedó callado, ignorando a su rival, mientras la canción seguía sonando

_A nadie jamás…le hablaré de mi amor._

El público se puso en tensión, sin saber muy bien si era por el odio que claramente se profesaban los dos participantes entre sí… o por la selección de canciones.

**—Bueno, bueno… y ahora les presentamos a los siguientes participantes ¡denles un aplauso por favor!—**el mexicano no perdía el tiempo, tenía que seguir con la función. Señaló a las cortinas y música como salida de las verdes praderas de los Alpes comenzó a sonar:

_Abuelito, dime tu:  
¿Qué sonidos son los que oigo yo?  
Abuelito, dime tu:  
¿Por qué yo en la nube voy?  
Dime ¿por qué huele el aire así?  
Dime ¿por qué yo soy tan feliz?  
Abuelito,  
nunca yo de ti me alejaré._

Y una linda jovencita pasó apenada al frente, donde el público comenzó a ovacionarla**—muchas gracias a todos—**la dulce Lily Vogel hizo una tierna reverencia sosteniendo las orillas de su vestido y fue al lugar que se le indicó, justo cuando otra melodía comenzó a escucharse:

_Y yo solo quiero ser real  
Y sentir el mundo igual que los otros  
Seguir siempre así.  
¿Por qué yo tendría que cambiar?  
Nadie más lo va intentar  
Y no entienden que Sigo aquí. _

Con el tema principal del Planeta del Tesoro, un triunfante Antonio Fernández Carriedo se presentó ante todos**—¡gracias por sus aplausos! Daré mi mejor esfue… ¡ROMANO!—**sin terminar su saludo, se abalanzó sobre el mayor de los italianos, abrazándolo posesivamente**—¡Ah Romano! Pensé que no vendrías… ¡me alegrará volver a vivir contigo! Al menos por un tiempo—**

**—¿Qué te pasa bastardo? ¡Suéltame maldizione!—**pero Lovino no se veía tan feliz como el español, por el contrario, parecía desesperado porque le soltara, hasta que las palabras de su antiguo tutor hicieron eco en su mente**—espera… ¿cómo que vivir conmigo? ¡Che diavolo!...—**de inmediato, Cuba lo neutralizó con un gas adormecedor para que no diera spoilers.

**—Kesesesesese y ahora nuestros… ¿qué?—**al parecer, algo le estaba diciendo la producción del programa**—e-entendido… entonces, por motivos de tiempo le presentamos a nuestros cuatro concursantes finales en una sola presentación, ¡adelante por favor!—**

Una popular canción de otro reallity show europeo comenzó a escucharse… y un galán francés caminó hacia el centro del escenario haciendo la coreografía de la joven Alizeé mientras lanzaba besos a diestra y siniestra:

_J'ai la peau douce  
Dans mon bain de mousse  
Je m'eclabousse  
J'en ris !  
Mon poisson rouge  
Dans mon bain de mousse  
Je l'emmitoufle  
Je lui dis…_

Pero fue interrumpido por un estruendo y un cambio repentino en la música a un tono más oscuro:

_The worst pies in London,  
Even that's polite!  
The worst pies in London,  
If you doubt it, take a bite!_

_…Is that just disgusting?  
__You have to concede it!  
It's nothing but crusting!  
Here, drink this, you'll need it!  
__The worst pies in London..._

Una caja emergió de entre las cortinas y al abrirse entre fuegos artificiales "cuidadosamente" colocados por uno de los patrocinadores, dejó ver al siguiente participante, quien de inmediato se abalanzó sobre el francés y le tomó del cuello de la camisa con expresión de tener muchas ganas de golpearlo**—¡si esto ha sido tu idea morirás frog! ¿Y qué rayos significa esa canción salida del musical de Sweeney Todd? What the…?—**pero cuando volteó hacia el público y vio las cámaras se quedó congelado… un caballero inglés no podía comportarse así.

**—¿Qué decías Anglaterre?—**Francis Bonnefoy miró a su eterno rival con burla y tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de elogiar a los latinos por tal selección de canciones… definitivamente, "los peores panecillos de Londres" era la canción perfecta para Arthur Kirkland.

**—Jajajaja! Ahm… good… evening?—**ni siquiera sabía qué horas eran, con todo y que fue secuestrado para ser exhibido de esa brutal manera.

Otro cambio en la música se evidenció y otra canción de la franquicia Disney se escuchó, esta vez la que correspondía a Spirit, el corcel indomable:

_Mírenme  
aquí estoy  
llegué a este mundo y libre soy  
aquí estoy  
y fuerte soy  
en esta tierra que es mi hogar…_

_Es un inicio  
es algo que explorar  
es algo que palpita como un corazón  
es un nuevo día  
es un nuevo hogar  
esperaba por mí  
y aquí estoy_

Y un hiperactivo estadounidense prácticamente saltó en medio del escenario como si fuera la estrella de la presentación… que por cierto, él creía que así era**—HAHAHAHAHAHA THE HERO IS HERE! Ahora sí, seré el triunfador en Américavisión!—**

**—¿Sigues molesto con eso git? Ya te dije que Eurovisión sólo podía permitir la participación de europeos, los americanos son… ¡e-eso! ¡Americanos!—**para el británico aún era complicado diferenciar entre América la Nación y América el continente.

**—¡Podían haber hecho una excepción! Pero no… ¡fueron malos conmigo! Y ahora yo ganaré el Américavi…—**pero dejó de escucharse su voz… o más bien le apagaron el micrófono, cuando empezó a sonar una canción más:

_Que sepa el mundo que en marcha estoy, _

_con mucho que ver y vivir, _

_con cielos azules andando voy, _

_a un lugar así soñaba con ir._

Que sepa el mundo que en marcha estoy,

_que me gusta cada instante aquí, _

_con el sol más brillante mis pasos doy, _

_no se aparta la risa de mí. _

"En marcha estoy" de la famosa película Tierra de osos… pero nadie salió de entre las cort… ¿o sí? …oh! un oso flotante.

**—¡Kesesesesesese! Pues estos son nuestros participantes… ¡agradecemos al staff por su esfuerzo y a nuestros amables patrocinadores!—**el albino pasó al centro del escenario empujando a los últimos en presentarse**—Acompáñenos de nuevo en una emisión más ¡muy pronto! ¡NO SE LO PIERDAN!—**

**—¡Así es! Recuerden que este es el reallity show del momento—**el mexicano por su parte, apareció ágilmente y dedicando una significativa mirada de advertencia al gringo anunció junto con el albino el verdadero nombre del show**—¡LA CASA DEL DULCECITO!**

Y la música del inicio comenzó a sonar de nuevo, mientras caía confeti sobre los participantes y presentadores.

* * *

**_CRÉDITOS:_**

**_"La Casa del Dulcecito"_**

_Idea "Original": México y Colombia_

_Casting (reclutamiento-cofcofsecuestrocofcof): Venezuela, Cuba, Bolivia_

_Dirección de cámaras: Haití_

_Cámara 1: Surinam_

_Cámara 2: Antigua y Barbuda_

_Diseño de vestuario: Polonia_

_Dirección musical: Austria_

_Encargado de Seguridad: Hungría_

_Empleado de Seguridad 1: Cuba_

_Empleado de Seguridad 2: Chile_

_Productora y Directora General: Venezuela_

_Temas musicales:_

**"Viva la papa col pomodoro"**

Rita Pavone

1965

**"Viva Rock, Japanese side"**

Orange Range

2003

**"Du hast"**

Rammstein

1997

**"Mi reflejo"**

Lucero

2000

**"Gangnam style"**

PSY

2012

**"Viaje Tiempo Atrás"**

Thalía

2006

**"Un mundo ideal"**

Ricardo Montaner

1992

**"No hablaré de mi amor"**

Tatiana

1997

**"Abuelito dime tú"**

Cristina Camargo

1974

**"Sigo aquí"**

Alex Ubago

2002

**"J'en ai marre"**

Alizee

2003

**"The worst pies in London"**

Helena Bonham Carter

2007

**"Aquí estoy"**

Erick Rubín

2002

**"En marcha estoy"**

Phill Collins

2003

_El Copyright de los temas Disney pertenece a Mr. Alfred F. Jones, quien amablemente accedió a prestarlos, queda prohibida su reproducción total o parcial en piratería o similares… _

_Es en serio…_

_La casa del Dulcecito 2012 ©_

_continuará dattebayo!_

* * *

**_Notas de autor:_**

**_Hero: uff! al fiiin! lo siento, creo que tardé un poquito verdad?_**

**_Chigi: che pallé! Lo bueno es que nada más fue poquito_**

**_Hero: Oh pero los siguientes capítulos esperemos que tarden menos..._**

**_Chigi: La crisis nos está afectando! Necesitamos tomates y hamburguesas con desesperación_**

**_Hero: o sea, sus amables comentarios_**

**_Chigi: gracias a Anny Schwarzenegger, Nekolandia, MictlanVampire, Itaichigo Jones y Ann Aseera por los sagrados alimentos... como verán, le fallaron a uno..._**

**_Hero: pero no se preocupen! Podrán seguir participando, este fiki lo haremos entre todos, sobretodo a la hora de las nominaciones y expulsaciones HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_**

**_Chigi: gracias por agregarnos a sus alertas y favoritos, esperamos llenar sus expectativas_**

**_Hero: y sus tomates y hamburguers HAHAHAHAHAHAHA_**

**_Chigi: Y eso es todo por el momento... que pasen buena noche y esperen el siguiente capítulo: ¡El primer concierto está a la vuelta de la esquina!_**

**_Hero: No se lo pierdan!_**

27 de septiembre de 2012


End file.
